Know your stars: Naruto
by Redfox50
Summary: Know your stars!The voices are Redfox,a airhead and sortof insane person and Hopeon,a person who doesnt want to do this,but Redfox makes her and she has a slight crush on someone.
1. Chapter 1

Redfox: HAHA!Lets do know your stars to everyone Hopeon!

Hopeon: But,if we do that,people will know its us.

Redfox: No they wount,we will be hidden in a room,no one,not even Byakugan will see through it.

Redfox then grabs Hopeon and drags her to the room.

Redfox: Here is where we are working!

Hopeon: I got a bad fealing about this.

Redfox drags Hopeon to the area they will work.

Redfox: This is perfect!No one will se us when we are this far up!

Hopeon still doesnt seem to be enjoying the idea.

Redfox: Lets get started,I invited Naruto to get here right now!

Hopeon gulps and sits in one chair with a microphone.

Redfox sits in another.When Naruto walks in,she turns them on.  
-  
Naruto walks in and sits in the lonly chair,bored.

Redfox: Know your stars,know your stars,know your stars!

Naruto: Whos there?

Hopeon: (gulped then speaked) Just you and us,the mysterious voices.And you are our star for todays epesode.

Naruto: SWEET!!!

Redfox snickers.

Redfox: Naruto,he is a girly girl!

Naruto smile and exitment then turns into the opposite.

Naruto: Im not a girl!

Hopeon: Yes you are!

Redfox: Yes,you are! (starts spinning around in her chair) WHEEE!!

Hopeon shakes her head.

Naruto: Who are you!?!

Hopeon: Naruto,he...he hates ramen!

Naruto: Who is that!?

Redfox: WHEEE!!!

Hopeon: Well,why do you even eat ramen when you hate it?

Naruto: I dount hate it!

Redfox stops spinning in her chair.

Redfox: Ok,thats out of my system,Naruto,he loves to eat spinach like Pop-eye!

Naruto: Yuck,I hate spinach,and whos pop-eye!?!

Pop-eye then suddenly walks in.

Pop-eye: Hi mateys!

A kunai then just suddenly flies at pop-eye and hits his chest and he dies.

Some random person grabs dead Pop-eye and drags him away.

Naruto: Whoever you are,you are insane!

Hopeon: Pop-eye scared me.

Redfox: Well,dount be throwing kunais at him!

Naruto: Hello!!?

Hopeon coughs.

Hopeon: Naruto,he is in love with Hinata.

Naruto: BELEAVE IT!!!

Redfox: Wait...you do?

Naruto: Err...I mean no I dount.

Redfox: Ok!

Hopeon: Yes you do idiot!

Naruto: No I dount!

Hopeon: Yes you do!

Naruto: No I dount!

Hopeon: No you dount!

Naruto: Yes I do...err...

Hopeon: HAH!

Naruto runs out the door.

Redfox spins in her chair again.

Redfox: WHEEE!!!

Hopeon: Now you know,Naruto!  
-  
Hopeon: Ok,Redfox,stop spinning in your chair please.

Redfox: WHEEE!!!

Hopeon: Baka,next we will do Sasuke!Bye! 


	2. Chapter 2

(Redfox: We are ready to torture Sasuke in 3...2...

Hopeon: Im not ready yet!

Redfox: 1!)

Sasuke was sitting at the chair for 5 minutes,waiting for something.

Redfox: Know your stars,know your stars,know your stars!

Hopeon: Whatever!

Sasuke: Who are you?

Redfox: You will nevar know!

Hopeon: um...ok...

Sasuke: Can I go now?

Redfox: DOUNT EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!!! (spins in chair) WHEEEE!!!

Banging was then soon heard.

Redfox: Ouch...

Hopeon: Clumsy...

Sasuke: I dount have time for this!

Redfox: Well...make time!

Sasuke: hmf.

Hopeon: Sasuke Uchiha,he is gay and in love with Naruto.

Sasuke: Ew.Why would I love Naruto?

Hopeon: You do and you care about him.

Redfox: Awwww...

Sasuke: He is my teammate!

Hopeon: So?

Sasuke is silent.

Redfox: So you do love him!!!

Sasuke: NO I DOUNT!!!

Hopeon: Sasuke Uchiha,he wants to...

Redfox: ...PUT HIS UNDERWEAR ON HIS HEAD!!!

Sasuke: Thats stupid.

Hopeon: I know...

Redfox starts spinning in chair again.

Redfox: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE... (bang) ...Owie!

Hopeon: Oh boy...

Sasuke: Who are you!!?

Hopeon: Sasuke Uchiha,he wants the Sasuke fan club here right now to help him.

Sasuke: Why would I want them?

Redfox: Cuz ya do!

Sasuke: Is that one person fealing ok?

Hopeon: Even I never know.Sasuke Uchiha,he is a emo who always cuts himself.

Sasuke: Thats insane!

Redfox: Now you know,Sasuke Uchiha!

Sasuke: No they dount!

Redfox: Oh,and the Sasgay fan club is here!

The Sasuke fan club walks in.

Random girl 1: Go for his legs!

Sasuke runs away,fan girls follow. 


End file.
